


Accidentally in Love

by AliasRuisleipa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Don't worry, F/M, Hate to Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Swearing, although the thought was tempting, fairy tale, nobody's green, seriously, this is a Shrek!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasRuisleipa/pseuds/AliasRuisleipa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is enjoying life as much as he possibly can in his small self-built cottage in the middle of a forest. He doesn't have any friends and doesn't really need them. After all, every once in a blue moon people come visit him with killing intentions. It doesn't usually end well for them since Shizuo has inhuman strength.</p><p>Then one day he accidentally saves probably the most talkative outcast called Shinra and his life just escalates to this weird fairy tale he never wished for, involving monsters, a selfish queen and the most fucking annoying piece-of-shit prince in the history of monarchs.</p><p>Yes, this is a shrek!au with major changes.</p><p>//beta needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry but also a lil' bit proud in a weird way.

“Once upon a time there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by Love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waited in the dragon's keep in the highest room of the tallest tower for her true love and true love's first kiss. - What the hell’s this shit!? Save your own ass! Why would anyone want to be kissed by a person they just met anyway?! Why are people teaching this kind of shit to their kids?! ARGH!”

And with that, a blond man threw the book as far as he could into the horizon which, considering he wasn’t exactly your average human being, was most likely far, far away.

His name was Heiwajima Shizuo but he had most likely been called a monster more often than by his real name during the 23 years of his life. He _was_ a monster after all. Violent, inhumanly strong and he had a tendency to get unnecessarily angry unnecessarily fast, just like a wild beast. At least that’s what everyone said and he couldn't find it in himself to disagree.

There was a time he did everything to control his strength, to fit in, to be normal like everyone else. He never wanted to be a monster. He still doesn’t but eventually he accepted himself as a monster that shouldn’t be around other people. He might be a monster but he doesn’t want to hurt anyone, more less the people who have always treated him well. Shizuo couldn’t risk hurting them over his own selfishness.

That was a long time ago but, he thought, his life wasn't really all that bad the way it was now. No one was getting on his nerves in his own small cottage in the middle of nowhere, no need to try and control his strength, a lake to swim in right in his own backyard, a forest full of apple trees and berries (though sometimes his younger brother comes for a visit and brings him spices, meat, and various other things, like pudding)… Yeah, he liked it there, even if it did get a bit lonely sometimes. He figured it was a small price to pay in the end as he strolled through the woods, picking up some delicious berries and listening the birds sing in harmony in the twilight.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a nearby village…_

“I hope everyone brought their best weapons, whether it’s a shovel or an axe! We’re going on a beast hunt tonight!”

A man with a burn scar covering half of his face yelled, gaining excited shouts from the group of young men just waiting to get to destroy something. They didn’t have anything against the so-called monster but they we’re rascals who found joy in beating things up to boost their own ego. A pitiful lot, really.

“Remember, this beast can apparently snap your bones like chopsticks so make sure you crush him before he has time to react, nyahaha!”

The group of a bit over dozen rascals began their quest, stomping as loudly as they could to make themselves feel stronger that they were and to make sure to destroy every single mushroom they came across as they made their way through the forest.

It was completely dark by the time they found the small cottage they were looking for. The leader of the group, Izumii, turned to his group and grinned like a madman, although that's probably not too far away from the truth.

“This is it, the beast is up for a surprise, nyahaha! From now, I want you all to scream, run through the door and-“

“And what?”

Izumii’s expression turned into one of confusion for a millisecond before turning around.

The blond man didn’t really look any different from a normal human, a bit more handsome face than an average maybe, golden hair, not too muscular but didn’t appear weak either. 

The only thing that was disturbingly abnormal was the fact that he was holding an uprooted tree like one would hold a fishing rod.

The man, no, the _beast_ , had a very dissatisfied expression. Izumii was starting to think this egotrip wasn’t probably as good of an idea as he'd originally thought. _Too late to back down now, might as well give it a shot. Go big or go home!_

“Why hello _beast_ , me and my friends here heard you’re good with your fists and wondered if whether or not the rumor was true! So, to be completely straight with you, we came here to destroy you. You know, to show everyone that _we_ are the strongest ones around these lands, instead of some pathetic blonde guy living alone in the woods.”

Izumii would never admit that he kind of wanted to pee in his pants at the glare he was receiving but he figured that even if this guy _was_ super strong, there were a lot of them with sharp weapons and only one of him.

“Huh… So if you wanted to kill me that means you should be ready to get killed too, right?! Huh?!”

Izumii gulped and clenched the sword in his hands when he heard the enraged tone with a murderous gaze to go with it. He opened his mouth to say something when the monster facing him continued with a whisper that sounded like a scream in Izumii's ears.

_“And you’re planning to do it all on your own?”_

Cold sweat trickled down Izumii’s neck as he slowly turned his head… Only to find all of his ‘friends’ had left the scene.

Dread filled his body with sudden adrenaline rush and without thinking (supposing that he sometimes does) he did what he thought to be the best option.

He lunged forward and stabbed the blond in the stomach with his sword. Had it been any normal human, it would've been an instant victory. Too bad for him, Shizuo wasn't normal. The sword didn’t sink more than an inch into the flesh. Hands trembling, he looked up and he was sure he was going to die when he met the “beast’s” eyes and twisted smile.

“… You were trying to kill me just now, weren't you?”

Izumii could only stare back in terror and his shaking hands were holding onto the sword with his whole strength while Shizuo stared back in a lot calmer manner than earlier, making him seem more threatening in Izumii's eyes.

“… I guess that means you're ready to die.”

The following events happened in a heartbeat. Izumii finally regained control over his limbs again and made a run for it, only to be lifted from the back of his shirt and the next thing he saw was the magnificent view of the surrounding area illuminated by the full moon and million stars. It was kind of a shame, really, since he wouldn’t have a chance to see anything so beautiful ever again but he was too busy fearing for his life to appreciate the view.

Shizuo watched the man fly away out of his sight before giving a small yawn and heading back home.

He had no idea that this was to be the last night of his simple life when he went to bed and dreamed of milk pudding his late mother used to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much happened yet, apart from Izumii getting beat up (yay). I just wanted to put this out there to get some motivation to actually keep writing before I start regretting everything.


End file.
